Hi Pop
by Maineiac
Summary: How do you surprise the SGC?
1. Default Chapter

Hi Pop By: Maineiac  
  
Fic-A-Thon for lisa roquin  
  
Author's Request Genre: Highlander, Stargate, Xmen Max Rating: Any Characters: in order of preference Xander, Wesley, Faith, Type: Anything goes. Seriously. Want To See: shrug er, --chocolate. Not Want To See: Saint Anybody or Ultra Whiny anybody (two things I know but...)

Hi Pop

By: Maineiac

Fic-A-Thon for lisa roquin  
Author's Request

Genre: Highlander, Stargate, Xmen

Max Rating: Any

Characters: in order of preference Xander, Wesley, Faith,

Type: Anything goes. Seriously.

Want To See: shrug er, --chocolate.

Not Want To See: Saint Anybody or Ultra Whiny anybody (two things I know but...)

BtVS/SG-1 x-over

Rating: PG-13, for language

AN: This is set after Chosen and Home, as well as in season 7 of SG. Will have Daniel, and Janet, sorry to any Jonas fans, not very good at writing him, and I don NOT like the idea of killing off the Doc, so, she's not dead! Conner was given a new life, but the AI team was not mind wiped for it.

As you may well have guessed, I no way own either BtVS, AtS, or SG-1, if I did, things would have turned out SO much better then they did! Now, with that in mind, I also am not a techo babble fan, nor can I write it all that well, so if some of the things that are said seem OC, please bear that in mind. Also, this is a one off, but I may be tempted to continue.

Denver Colorado

Aug 23, 2004

22:00

"Are you sure you got the right address Wes?" the dark haired man beside him asked as the trio stood outside looking at the building.

"This is the place the locator spell indicated Xander. Why a demon cult would choose here to have a gathering thought I'm not sure."

"Man, this place makes me hungry." The third member of the group said as she walked up, a sword slung casually over her shoulder.

"This is to much like when Ethan pulled that stunt back in the 'Dale." Was Xanders reply as he too looked around the area, making sure they were not spotted. He may not have depth perception anymore, but he had learned to deal fairly well with it in the time the trio had been together.

After they had defeated the First, the bedraggled group had made there way to LA, to let Angel know they were ok, and to hopefully find some place to rest and lick their wounds. What they found instead was a the AI team living and working for Wolfram & Hart, and the split between the groups grew just a bit more.

Angel and Buffy had fought over Spike, while Willow was still riding high from the spell she had cast. It wasn't long after that that Faith decided she needed to leave, Robin had died before he could receive help, and she was still an escaped con, something the newbies didn't need to be caught up in. What had surprised her was the two men waiting for her when she walked out the door.

Wes had still felt like he no longer belonged, to much bad blood between him and the rest of the group, and he had decided to go with his Slayer, hoping they could help each other find some kind of redemption.

Xander needed to get away, the death of Anya had left a huge hole in his heart, and staying around those who had known her was too painful for the one eyed carpenter. He knew he could never give up the fight against evil, but he needed to do it away from those he had worked with, and Wes and Faith's leaving gave him that out.

That had been a year ago, and they three found, much to their surprise, they actually worked good together. Wes had started teaching Xander how to fight with weapons, compensating for his vision problem, and Faith had helped him in the unarmed department so the former Zeppo was now able to carry his own weight once more without fear of injuring either himself or one of the others in a fight.

With Wes as their magical backup, Xanders' memories of the soldier he had been for one night, and Faith's Slayer abilities, the formed a well working team. True, they still had some problems at times, but for the most part, they were able to get in and do their jobs with a minimal of fuss.

"Let's just get in there and get this done boys, I want to see what this burg has for fun." Faith called over her shoulder as she jogged towards the chocolate factory.

Cheyenne Mountain

Stargate Command

August 23, 2004

22:30

"Incoming traveler." The voice called over the loud speakers deep underground.

"Who is it?" General Hammond asked the Sergeant on watch.

"It's SG-1's signal Sir."

"Open the iris. Get a squad to the embarkation room, they are not do back for another two days yet." The Texan told the Sargent, as the large metal seal retracted from the event horizon.

He watched as the squad entered, taking up position, waiting to see just why his crack team was returning, unscheduled. While SG-1 was the best, they also ran into the most problems, do in part to their assignments to be a first contact group, as well as the hatred the System Lords had for them, a former Jaffa, and the teams leader a constant thorn in the side of the parasites making them prime targets for the alien race..

The first to appear was Major Samantha Carter, supporting someone dressed in the robes of a Tok'ra. Behind her, the teams linguist, Daniel Jackson, came, caring what looked like a large box and he was all but pushed down the ramp as the last two appeared, firing back through the gate. Teal'c's staff weapon discharging one last time as the gate winked out of existence.

"Colonel O'Neill, what is going on?" the Generals asked as he entered the room, the guards standing down.

"Sorry about that Sir." the brash leader of the group said as he came to stand beside the older man. "Seems Carter's dad was in a hurry to leave after pissing off the local snake."

"What were the Tok'ra doing there?"

"George." The man in question said, moving to face his long time friend, leaning on his daughter for support. "We were checking on a reported mutiny. Seems Khem started using those drugs that I stole on some of the loyal Jaffa, trying to breed better soldiers and it backfired on him."

Who is Khem?" the General asked, looking to the resident Egyptologist

"Khem is the Egyptian god of reproduction, generation, fertility, harvest, agriculture, plant life, and human fertility." The sandy haired man told him, putting the heavy box down. "I don't think we will have to many problems with him for a while thought. Last we saw, he was leaving on a mothership.

"Go see Doctor Frasier, and report back to me in an hour." the General told them. Watching as they filed out, he wondered sometimes if maybe he would have less stress if he just retired.

Denver Colorado

Aug 23, 2004

23:00

"Dam it, if I get my hands on that little ferret…" Faith shouted as she ducked another punch. "I'll turn him inside out!"

"He lied, imagine that." Xander told her, as he fended off another vamp. "Wes, you find a way out yet?"

"No, and if you keep asking, I never will." The Englishman shot back, flipping through the spell book he had pulled from his coat pocket.

They had been fighting for a while now, each of them showing signs of the encounters as they were forced deeper and deeper into the basement of the factory. Each time they thought they finally had the upper hand, a new group would attack, and at the rate they were going, it would not be long before one of them was killed. Now, trapped in a blind corner, Wes was frantically flipping through his magic book, looking for anything that would get them out of there.

Hearing a cry of pain, he looked up just in time to see Xander fall, his head bouncing hard of the concrete floor, where he lay still.

"FAITH!" he shouted, pointing to the younger man. It was now or never he knew, faith would not last long against the demons on her own. Flipping as fast as he could, he spotted a spell he had never tried before, and taking a deep breath, he knew he didn't have anything to lose by trying.

Faith, for her part, had heard the cry of pain, as well as Wes's shout, and turning from her opponent, she started fighting her way towards where Xander lay. She was just grateful the leader had ordered them taken alive, otherwise, the vamp she saw lifting the dark haired youth would drink him dry. Pulling out her last stake, she threw it, turning the minion to dust. She heard chanting, and felt the power building and with a last effort, she reached Xander's side, taking a few blows as she did, one catching her in the side hard enough for her to feel the broken rids on her left side grind together.

Xander could feel himself being dragged, and acting on instincts from years of living on the hellmouth, he lashed out, only to have a firm hand stop his blow. Looking up, his vision blurry, he could just make out a woman's face looking down at him.

"Knew I had an angel." He whispered, just before the darkness took hold.

"Wes!" Faith shouted to the Brit, as she all but threw Xander to him, hoping she didn't do more harm then good as she started fighting her way towards them, praying the small shield the Watcher had erected would keep him safe for the few moments he needed. Even if she didn't make it, she wanted her boys safe.

Cheyenne Mountain

Stargate Command

August 23, 2004

23:02

The exam's by the bases CMO did not take long, due to having her full staff available at the time, and she joined them as they headed for the meeting with Hammond. It would be her responsibility to analyze the drugs they had brought back to see what effects they might have had on the Jaffa that had been tested on. Knowing the team as she did, Janet Frasier knew they would want to try and recruit them, but if the side effects were to sever, it could also kill an entire planet of people.

Sitting in a seat beside Daniel, she waited for the meeting to begin, her eyes wandering towards glass divided between them and the large artifact that was the main focus of the entire instillation. Seeing the General walking in, they all stood, only for him to wave them back to their seats, the older man never standing on to much formality when things could get ugly fast.

"What have we got?" he asked. Taking his own seat.

"We know Khem wants more power, and to get it, he's willing to kill as man people as he can. The Jaffa we saw that he used the drugs on were stronger, faster but less able to keep discipline. They went bezerk almost." Jacob Carter told him, his symbiant letting him do the talking for now. "When he tried to stop them, I saw twenty of them tear through over a hundred of his elite guards in like they were nothing."

"Are they like the super soldiers Anubis had breed?" Janet asked him, having seen the pale mutated soldiers the Ga'ould had created up close.

"No, they just didn't feel any pain, but they were injured, and bleeding, and they could die, it just didn't seem to effect them."

"Carter, I want you to work with Doctor Frasier, see what you can…." His words cut off as the entire room started to shake, and klaxons sounded through the room.

As one, all seven jumped to their feet, going down the stairs to the control room where a flustered Sargent Davis was looking at his control panel as though it had betrayed him. "The Gate's opening, but there's no wormhole." He told them, trying to get out of the way as Major Carter approached.

"That's impossible. An event horizon cant form if there is no point of origin."

"Carter, tell that to the white glow." O'Neill said as he ran from the room, Teal'c right behind him. The two warriors made it into the main chamber just as the small white glow expanded, tossing them back against the wall as streams of electricity arced around the stargate, blowing connectors and lights.

"Shut the iris!" O'neill shouted back towards his 21C.

"I can't sir, we have no control over anything!" her voice carried back, sounding both excited and worried at the same time. "Something is coming through!"

As one, all the men in the room dropped down, guns trained on the strange portal before them, waiting to see what was going to happen. O'Neill tensed, seeing a darkness in the whiter glare, wishing he had his sun glasses, at least, it was so bright. Final, after what seemed like forever, but was less then thirty seconds, a body fell out, rolling down the ramp and lying motionless. Before they could even think, a man stepped backwards through it, his hands held out before him.

"Get you bloody ass over here!" they heard him shout as he stepped back two more feet. "I can't… hold it much longer." The weariness was evident in his voice, but he never faltered in what he was doing. Taking another step back, they watched as he fell to one knee, his hands still up, waiting for something.

Suddenly another shape came hurdling out of the white glare, hitting the floor past the end of the ramp, rolling to a stop only when it hit the wall. As the person went by, the man dropped his hands, turning to look over his shoulder as the light vanished.

"You ok?" he asked, before he fell to the floor in a dead faint, blood streaming from his nose.

"What the hell just happened?!" Hammond yelled down, seeing the two dirty, bloody men, covered in what looked like spots of dark brown mud laying on the ramp, the other person too close to the wall for him to see from his vantage point.

"I don't have a clue sir." Cater told him, looking flustered, while at the same time he heard O'Neill yelling for the medics from down below.

Entering the gate room, Janet approached the first man, laying just at the bottom of the ramp. She checked him quickly, letting the medics place him on a backboard before moving towards the second man, only to have her attention grab by a shout from farther away. The third person to come through the strange portal was on her feet, looking around the room like a wild thing.

"Who the fuck are you!" she asked taking a step forward, ignoring the weapons trained on her she had her eyes locked on Teal'c's, advancing on the large man. "What are you!" the venom in her voice left no doubt she knew something was different about him, and when she pulled a large knife from behind her back, Janet could only watch.

Teal'c just stood there, not moving, not wanting to have to hurt the small woman before him, her entire being screaming warrior to the former First Prime. "I am Teal'c, Jaffa warrior." He replied, his voice calm.

"Demon." She hissed, pulling her arm back, but before she could complete the motion, she was struck by blue energy, and fell to her knees. What surprised the rest of them was that she didn't fall unconscious immediately, instead she turned her head, eyes shinning in pain to see where the shot had come from.

"Hey pop." She said to a stunned O'Neill, just before she finally fell.

"Faith?" Jack asked, seeing his daughter for only the second time in his life.


	2. She Could Be

  
  
Part 2  
  
Cheyenne Mountain

Stargate Command

August 24, 2004 23:25  
  
O'Neill stood in the doorway, watching as the medical teams scurried around the three silent figures laying on the gurneys, his thoughts going crazy in his head. The one thought that seemed to be the most prevalent was that he had shot his own daughter. Or was she? He still didn't know for sure.  
  
Feeling someone come up behind him, he turned and looked at his commanding officer and with a silent sigh, he cast one last look into the chaotic infirmary before he turned, following the older man to try and explain something even he was not sure off.  
  
05:00  
  
Jack sat in his office, the door closed, thinking about the past few hours. First the mess with the Tok'ra and the Gao'ulds, then having a girl, who might be his daughter of all things, just appear out of no where like that. He still wasn't totally sure about her, he had only met her once before, several years ago, when she showed up on his front step, looking like death warmed over.  
  
Lost in thought, he almost didn't hear the knock on his door. He wanted to ignore it, like he had been ignoring the pile of papers on his desk for the last few weeks, but he knew who was on the other side. Teal'c, a man he considered one of his best friends, and he called for him to enter.  
  
"You are troubled O'Neill." The big man said, more a statement then a question as he took a seat in the one chair that was not covered in files..  
  
"I didn't exactly tell the General everything. That girl, I know her, or knew her, kinda."  
  
"Indeed. She called you 'Pop'. An Earth slang for Father I believe. It is also used by some when referring to the carbonated beverages people drink."  
  
"She meant it the first way." O'Neill said, rubbing his face trying to gather his thought. "I've only meet her once before, but, she could be my kid."  
  
"Do you wish to speak of it?" the other asked, his face as unreadable as always. "I too know what it is like to not know your child."  
  
Moving to the coffeepot sitting in a corner of the room, Jack poured them each a cup before taking his seat. Slowly, dragging the night up into focus he told everything he could recall.

---

He had been driving home for the long Labor Day weekend in 1998, wanting nothing more then to grab his pole and go sit on the end of the dock, a few beers and some fishing to take his mind off the past few weeks.  
  
Rounding the corner in the road, prepared to turn into his driveway, he had spun the wheel, trying to miss the person standing in the way looking at his house. He still wasn't sure how he had missed hitting her, it had been that close, but when he jumped out of his truck, wanting to see if she was all right, and yell at her, he didn't see her.  
  
Walking back the few yards to where she had been standing, he peered into the ditch beside the road, expecting to find a body laying there broken and bleeding. Instead, he found himself peering into a pair of deep brown eyes, something almost familiar about them, before she all but exploded. He had stood there, shocked, at some of the words she used. Some he didn't even know the meaning off.  
  
Finally, she calmed down enough for him to get a word in, and he found himself inviting her back to his house, 'just to make sure your OK'. What he learned when they got there had left him shocked. She was looking for her father, and as far as she knew, that was him.

---  
  
"Did you seek proof?" Teal'c asked after Jack told him the story.  
  
"Of course I did!" the first man the Jaffa followed, not out of duty, but out of friendship told him, sounding like he had just been asked the most absurd question ever. "I just couldn't find it."  
  
"What happened after?"  
  
She didn't ask him for anything more then to have a place to stay for the night after she told him her story, edited he was sure, before she vanished the next day taking all his unanswered questions with her. He remembered meeting her mom, when he was assigned TAD to Peace AFB in Portsmouth New Hampshire. The fun times they had had before he was shipped back to Mirimar to start his training with the Air recon still gave him rather pleasant dreams.  
  
He never thought of her again, marrying Sara two years later and rising in the ranks. He had hired a private investigator after the girl left, and he had been able to confirm some things, but until now, he never thought he would actually have a chance to find out the entire truth, and for that, he needed a DNA test done.  
  
"Perhaps Doctor Fraiser can be of assistance." Teal'c told him, as he stood and left for his own reasons.  
  
With a weary sigh, Jack pushed himself to his feet, heading for the infirmary, trying to figure out how to ask the Doc without getting to involved in the reason why.  
  
Janet looked up, hearing the door open softly, knowing who the silhouette standing in the door was, and flipped her office light on. The light beckoned the gruff Colonel like a moth to a flame, and she pulled out the files on the three visitors that were still sedated, or medicated, in the other room.  
  
"How are they?" he asked, peering into the dimly lit ward, seeing the curtain's pulled slightly closed, allowing them a semblance of privacy.  
  
Taking the three files, she moved into the ward itself, Jack following her as she did. Stopping at the foot of the first bed, she opened the top file, scanning its contents quickly.  
  
"This gentleman, identified as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, is in the best shape. Cuts and bruises, none serious, and he seems to be suffering from some type of exhaustion. We have him on an electrolyte and antibiotic drip for now. I believe he will be the first one to awake." She told him before moving to the middle bed.  
  
"Alexander L. Harris, he has a slight skull fracture that has me a bit concerned, as well as a broken wrist and two deeper cuts on his right upper chest. He is doing as well as can be expected, but until he wakes up, I won't know if there is any brain damage."  
  
"How did you find out their names so fast Doc?" he asked as they moved to the bed that possible held answers long unknown.  
  
"Found their wallets." She told him, the hint of a smile on her lips at knowing who they were before he did.  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"Faith Donavan, she's a bit worse for wear, but nothing life threatening. Two broken ribs on the left side, dislocated shoulder, and blood loss were the worst of it. That and about sixty stitches on her back.. I also ran DNA test on all three. They're all human, and scans show no sing of a Gao'uld. "  
  
"When do you think they will wake up? Hammond is eager to talk to them." He told her, trying not to get to excited about her casual remark.  
  
"Normally, I would say sometime in the afternoon, but seeing the way the got here, I can't be totally sure. I sedated them all, wanting to give them a chance to heal a bit. I will let the General know as soon as one of them wakes up."  
  
"Let me know too, will ya? I'll be in my quarters till then." He told her, casting a last glance into the half-light that covered the main are.

---  
  
Xanders head was pounding, and it felt like he had been in another drinking contest with Faith, the cotton feeling clogging his throat not allowing any moister past. Forcing his eye open, his first thought was to panic as the gloom refused to vanish but as his mind caught up with the rest of his body, he realized it wasn't his eye sight that was dimmed, it was the lights.  
  
Moving his head slightly, he found the expected IV running into his arm, the tape pulling slightly on the skin and hair on the back of his hand. As he lifted his other arm, he felt an unfamiliar weight pulling it down, and after twisting his head back the other way, an act of supreme effort on his part, he saw the metal and gauze splint that encased it.  
  
He closed his eye, trying to figure out what was going on. He remembered the fight, and getting hit by a large, butt ugly vamp, and he thought he remembered Faith tossing him to where Wes was, but it was to fuzzy, and his mind refused to cough up any more info.  
  
Feeling a presence, he cracked his eye open once more, finding himself looking at the face of an older woman, her brown eyes filled with warmth. "Hi" he managed to croak out.  
  
"I'm Doctor Fraiser. How are you feeling?" she asked him after letting him take a small sip of water  
  
"Like dying would be an improvement." He told her, somewhat truthfully.  
  
"Do you know who you are?"  
  
"Yeah, do you?" he asked her back.  
  
"You have a fractured skull, I need to do some tests." She replied, thinking that he reminded her of most of the men in the military. "Can you answer a few questions for me while I examine you?"

---  
  
Twenty minutes later, having decided that the young man, who insisted on being called Xander, would be fine, she summoned her commanding officer. Waiting for the General, she called the rest of SG-1 as well, knowing they would more then likely show up anyway, they were all too curious for their own good sometimes.  
  
As Jack met the others out side the infirmary, they heard a loud crash and ran into chaos. Bolting through the door, he stopped short, seeing the tableau before him. Faith was backed against the wall, the young man facing her, while she held the two SP's assigned to guard them off with a scalpel. Her empty hand was wrapped around Janet's neck, using her as a shield, and too say the shorter woman did NOT look happy was a bit of an understatement.  
  
"Young lady!" Hammond shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Who are you, where are we, and what did you do to us!" she said, not taking her eyes off the two SP's.  
  
"Faith, let the nice lady Doc go, and we'll figure this out." Xander said, trying to reason with her, wishing for nothing more then to find a quiet corner to curl up and sleep in.  
  
"Xan, remember what you told me about those soldier boys back in the 'Dale? Well, I think this group did one better. Baldy over there ain't human."  
  
Twisting, Xander back towards the Slayer, keeping his attention on the silent Teal'c as he did. "Another Inititive! I should have known." He all but spat out. "So, you played mad scientist and got a demon that looks human? I think we'll have to bust this joint up as well."  
  
"Son, we are the United States Air force. I don't know how you got here, or what your talking about, but as long as she's holding one of my officers hostage, I don't think we will be able to figure it out."  
  
"And we should trust you why? Pop already shot me with some kinda gizmo." Faith told him, locking eyes with O'Neill, a mixture of betrayal, confusion and distrust showing on her face.  
  
"I didn't want to, but you were going to attack Teal'c here." He said, stepping forward. Behind him, Carter and Daniel shared a look, mouthing 'Pop' to each other. "You didn't give me much choice."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't play guess the good demons." She told him, glaring at him as he took another step. "Unless you want to find a new Doc, I would stop right there."  
  
"I am not a demon. I am a Jaffa, former First Prime of Apophis. There are no such things as demons." Teal'c told her, moving into the room to show his empty hands. He recognized the look, knowing that she truly believed what she said, and he also knew that the situation called for something a little different then normal.  
  
Ignoring the others, he moved to the center of the room, dropping to his knee and bowing his head before her. Placing his hand over his chest, he waited for her to make the next move.  
  
"Xand?" she asked the man beside her, unsure what they should do.  
  
"We might as well listen. They did fix us up, and, he doesn't look all the dangerous does he?"  
  
"I don't like this. But I'll follow your lead, for now, I want our clothes back, and our weapon's. Just cause were going to listen doesn't mean we have to serve ourselves up to them."  
  
"I can not allow you to have your weapons back yet, but I you have my word, no one here will harm you." Hammond told her, his voice firm.  
  
"Faith." A soft voice called, drawing their attention to the only other person in the room they did trust. "You can trust them." Wes told her.  
  
Releasing her hold slightly, Faith handed her make shift weapon to the petite doctor before letting gravity take hold and sliding to the floor. The two SP's immediately moved forward, ready to take her into custody, only to stop when O'Neill pushed past them, Daniel right beside him.  
  
Looking at the general, they took his silent cue and took up positions where they could keep their guests in sight.  
  
"Now, someone wanna tell me just how you got here?" they heard O'Neill ask.  
  
"Would it be all right with you if we had a moment to ourselves?" Wesley replied, the others keeping silent, for now.  
  
"Colonel, doctor, if you would come with me." Hammond said from the doorway. "We will let them have a little time to talk, but I will want answers when they are done. His tone left no room for argument. Leaving the two SP's outside the door, the rest followed him towards the briefing room.

---  
  
"OK Watcher man, you better have a good reason for this." Faith said as she and Xander pulled two stools up beside the older mans bed.  
  
"Did either of you see the ring?" he asked, looking around to make sure no one was to close to overhear them.  
  
"Ring? The only ring I know is the one in my head right now." Xander replied, folding his arms on the edge of the bed and cradling his still pounding head."  
  
"The room we arrived in. It held a giant ring of some sort, surrounded by symbols. I never thought it existed. The Council searched for it for centuries."  
  
"OK, so, you got a hard on for this thing," Faith told him in her own unique manner that he had gone bookish on them. "what's it for. More important, why were the tweeds so interested in it?"  
  
"It was said to be a gateway to other world. Other dimensions. We must find out why the military has it." he told them. The only replies he got after that was two identical groans.

---

"Sit down." Hammond told the others as he all but fell into his own chair, seeing the five people split and took seats on either side of the long table, he turned to Janet first. "What can you tell me about them?"  
  
"Aside from the injuries they had when they showed up, they all bare traces of past fights. Mr. Harris, as you may have noticed was missing his left eye, and his torso was covered in scars. Mr. Wyndam-Pryce was the same, including what looks like a near fatal scar on his neck. Ms. Donavan is similarly scarred, more so then the others, but I noticed that she is healing very fast."  
  
"Just how fast are we talking? Like a snake head would?" Jack was a bit concerned to hear the report. Two of them were in their early twenties and to have enough injuries for the Doc to mention it could only mean a few things. War, torture, or abuse, none of witch was a pleasant thought.  
  
"Last night I put sixty stitches in that young woman, today, the cuts look like they have been there for over a week."  
  
"How is that possible? Could a Gao'uld have gotten on the base and used a healing device on them?" Daniel asked, his own past mishaps letting him know people did not heal that fast, not without help.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." The physician answered.  
  
"We ran their prints through our data base." Sam told them, passing out three sheets of paper to each. "To say they have lead colorful pasts is a bit of an understatement. Everything from petty theft, theft of government property to assault and even murder."  
  
"There is a murderer on my base!" the oldest in the room all but shouted, flipping through the facts to see who.  
  
"Yes sir. It seems Ms Donavan was quite the juvenile delinquent. She confessed to two counts of murder. One was tossed out due to lack of evidence, the other was what can be described as unusual. She killed a man with a wooden stake through the heart."  
  
Beside her, Daniel was flipping through all three files, a faint memory nagging at his brain. He had heard faint rumor when he was in school that the thing mentioned were starting to trigger. When Sam mentioned the stake, his head snapped up, and if anyone had been looking, they might have sworn they saw a light bulb go on over his head. Jumping to his feet, he ran from the room, heading for his office. He just hoped he still had the mythology book one of his professors had given him as a gag gift so many years ago. 


End file.
